1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to a decoy for luring waterfowl for hunting purposes. Specifically, the present invention relates to a waterfowl decoy that simulates feeding in water.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
The use of floating decoys is widespread when hunting for waterfowl. A typical decoy floats on a lake or stream and has the shape and color of a waterfowl above the water. In order to serve their purpose, it is most desirable if the decoy realistically simulates a goose, a duck, or waterfowl to be attracted. In order to make decoys more lifelike, numerous attempts have been made to automate a decoy or provide moving parts to simulate a moving waterfowl. In this regard, several types of decoys utilize radio control and motorized decoys. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention. The need continues to exist for a decoy that simulates normal waterfowl in a lifelike manner.
The prior art does not disclose a combination of features evident in the present decoy. Thus, a waterfowl feeding decoy that is affordable, light weight, convenient to set up, easy to operate, and effectively simulates normal waterfowl is desired.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome the shortcomings of the prior art decoys.